Implementing procedures to maintain breeding colonies of approximately 42 cottontopped and 202 white-lipped marmosets. Administering oncogenic or potentially oncogenic materials to prenatl, neonatal, juvenile, or adult marmosets in accordance with the specific material to be administered and the route of administration as designated by the Project Officer. Providing clinical service support including blood chemistry, cytochemistry, parasitology, microbiology, etc. Providing surgical services. Arranging shipment of animals and/or materials.